Altered
by dickgraysonisasterous
Summary: Robin is put into Smallville. What more can i say.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_**NataliakillsJasonMrazNickiMi najBritneySpears**_

_**Clark Kent's POV**_

It was as normal as a day can get for me when he knocked on my door. And changed my life forever.

I was working on my trig homework. I had had a long day working to figure out what was going on with Greg (Episode: Metamorphosis). That's when there was a pounding on the door. I had no idea who it could have been unless my parents had forgotten there keys. They had gone off to do who knows what and it was to late for anyone else too be awake.

I ran down to the door and opened it to see a little boy around 12 years old wearing black skinny jeans, a green hoodie, and grey sneakers. Also he ha on really black sunglasses. I don't now how he could see out of them.

"Clark Kent?" he asked.

"Yah, that's me." I replied with a small smile. "How can I help you?" I asked.

"Actually, I need your help." he said

I looked at him a moment longer then ushered him inside. He looked nervous and I felt I could trust him for some reason. I showed him to the table in the kitchen and sat own next to him. He was taping his fingers. A nervous habit I guess.

"I really need your help Clark." he said nervously.

"Okay, calm down. What do you need?"

" This may sound weird but I think I'm from a different dimension. I was talking with my dimension's Clark in Metropolis when there was an explosion, a flash of light, and I was in some random farm. Your farm actually. I know everything about your secret assuming you're the same as the Clark in my dimension."

I just kind of stared at him with wide eyes and my mouth hanging open. He looked sincere but I didn't quite know whether to trust him or not. He took off his sunglasses and looked at me with wide blue eyes and I was breathless. His eyes were a beautiful deep blue color that seemed to show into his soul.

I took a breath and made my decision.

"I trust you. You can stay here but I need more info."

"Well my name is Richard Grayson but most people call me Dick. Don't laugh please."

"I won't." I said.

"Anyways, I am a hero like you are in my dimension. You are Superman and I am Robin. I can't give away anything else because I don't want to mess with your dimension but I do want you to know in my dimension everyone trusts me and that you can trust me. I mean it. Really."

I felt that feeling of trust again and I knew I could let him stay. But my parents could never know.

"You can stay as long as you need, but I don't now if my parents should know. You can stay in the barn though." I said even though I couldn't figure out why I was trusting him.

I showed him out to the barn and got some blankets to put on the couch. It wasn't amazing but it was I could do on such short notice. I sat down and patted the seat next to me and he came over. He was pinching his arm. Probably another nervous habit. Now I just needed to find out how to hide him from my parents. I headed back to my house and my parents car was in the driveway.

_**Youngjusticeyoungjustic**_

_**Review and I will update soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_**Dropdeaddivadropdeaddivadrop deaddivadropeaddivadrop**_

Clark Kent's POV

I was dead unless I could explain what I was doing. Which I couldn't do. So I was dead. I walked inside where they were waiting for me. Just sitting at the table.

"So where have you been?" Martha asked

"Just outside in the barn." I replied in a monotonous voice.

"We told you not to leave the house until we got back. I figured you would agree with our request after what happened recently." Jonathan said

"Its no big deal. I just had to grab a history book and I was outside for maybe 5 minutes at the most. I can take care of my self." I said and stormed upstairs.

I don't know why I reacted like that but I have been having weird mood swings ever since that boy got here. Guess I should just sleep on it.

_**TIME CHANGE- NEXT MORNING**_

I woke up extra early to make sure no one found Dick. I snuck out to the barn and saw him doing push-ups on the floor next to the couch. He looked like he had been at it for hours which wouldn't surprise me because you didn't get such nice muscles from sitting around all day. Wait, where did that come from? Eh finally noticed me and got up.

"Good morning!" he chirped with a big smile (pun totally intended).

"Hey." I replied nervously. How did that happen? I never got nervous. "I have some clothes that may fit you so if you can be quite I can sneak you into my room." that sounded wrong.

"Oh, please. I am a master of stealth."

We walked through the front door an I turned around to close it gently and when I looked back for him he was gone. I walked up and he was sitting on my bed. I didn't even hear him leave. He must be really stealthy. I walked to the dresser and took out some old jeans and a shirt. They were from when I was a lot younger because any younger and they would be too small an any older and they would be too big. He was tiny. I turned around while he changed and when I looked back I saw the pants had fit but the shirt was a little short and barely long enough. He acted like it was normal though so I didn't say anything.

He sat down to put his shoes on an I turned to see what time it was and when I turned back around and took a step Dick did the same thing and I went tumbling on to him and we landed with a loud thud on the ground. We just stared at each other for a moment.

"Clark are you alright? We heard a cr-ohh."

We looked up to see my mom and dad staring at us with wide eyes. I don't blame them our positioning was awkward. I had some serious explaining to do.

_**vampire diaries vampire diaries vampire diaries**_

_**Review! Feel free to PM me. I get bored a lot ! ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_**Hhhhhhhhoooooooowwwwwwtttttt ooooooorrrrrroooooccccckkkk**_

Clark's POV

Before I could say anything my parents walked back down stairs. That's never a good sign. Dick and I got up and tumbled down the stairs. My parents were sitting with their arms folded at the kitchen table.

"Okay, this is not what it looks like. I promise." I said.

"Then what is it?" my dad asked.

I didn't want to say he was from a different dimension but he looked at me and nodded.

"He is from a different dimension. He was talking to the me from his dimension when he was teleported here. He is the reason I was in the barn last night. I know I can trust him so you should too." My dad looked at me like I was crazy but mom looked understanding.

"Okay let me and your father talk about this for a second." mom said.

They went out to the porch and I was left with Dick. He was looking down at his feet with his arms folded.

"I'm sure they will understand." I said.

"I know they will if they are anything like the Mr. and Mrs. Kent from my dimension but I'm still worried. What am I going to do while I stay here? How am I going to hide?"

That's when mom and dad came back in.

"Okay he can stay but from now on he is your cousin and he is going to high school with you even though he seems young. We can say he is fourteen or that he skipped a few grades. Your choice. Just be careful." and with that mom went upstairs to put an extra bed in my room and dad went to work on the farm. I could tell they just wanted me to get to school so after trying vainly to get Dick to eat something we left for school.

When we got on the bus no one noticed Dick so we just went and sat in the back. He sat down next to the window and I sat next to him. Not even Chloe or Pete noticed me. That was weird. Anyways Dick looked out the window an I looked at him. He was a pretty strange kid but for some reason I felt like we had a bond or something. I really wanted to figure out why but I just couldn't. Maybe he is really close to the Clark in his dimension so I feel the same as they fell for each other. But that is impossible. Right? The bus stopped at the school and me and Dick got off.

"Hey Di-" he was gone when I turned around. I looked around but I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Hi Clark!" said Chloe.

"Hey dude." said Pete.

"Hey, did you se-" then the bell rang and I was cut off.

I didn't have any choice but to go to class. I figured I could find him later. If he was even at the school that is. School seemed to g by very fast and I completely forgot about Dick. That is until the bell rang. Then I remembered that I needed to find him. Took me long enough to remember. Anyways I did find him. He was at the barn when I got home.

"What happened today?" I asked.

"I just don't want people to know about me yet. I guess I was just nervous or something." Dick said

"Hey Clark?" that's when I heard Lana's voice.

She hadn't been at school today so she was probably seeing if she could copy my notes or something. I wasn't as nervous as I usually am around her and she wasn't wearing her necklace. Dick got up and hid in the rafters which was weird yet convenient.

"Yah?" asked.

"Can I borrow your notes?" she asked

"Sure."

I think she could detect the urgency in my voice because she gave me an odd look then took the notes and left. I could get them back tomorrow.

"AHHHH"

That's all I heard before a weight knocked me to the ground. Dick was laying on top of me.

"Hey Clark, I- Ohhh"

That was Lex and I had to explain myself. Again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_**ZOEY101ZOEY101ZOEY101ZOEY101 ZOEY101ZOEY101ZOEY101**_

CLARK'S POV

Dick jumped up off of me and backed up onto the couch, looking at Lex with wide eyes.

"Okay so this is not what it looks like. At all. I promise. He just fell!" I exclaimed, trying my hardest to explain the unexplainable. Well at least it's unexplainable if I try and explain it to Lex.

"Umm….. Yeah so I'll just let you explain later." then he slowly walked away.

I was screwed. I had to explain this to Lex now. This was going to be hard. Lex always digs too deep into things. This time won't be any different. Great.

"I think I should leave. I'm causing you too much trouble. I mean at some point you're not going to be able to explain it." Dick said.

"No it's fine! It shouldn't be that hard. I was adopted so someone will have to believe that you're my long lost cousin. Who skipped a few grades." I said trying console him.

"Fine. But the moment something goes wrong I'm out. Okay?"

"Okay!" I said.

_**TIME SKIP- NEXT DAY ( NOTHING IMPORTANT HAPPENED DURING THE TIME SKIP. CLARK DID HOMEWORK AND DICK SLEPT. A LOT.**_

DICK'S POV

Even if he refused to say it I could tell Clark was frustrated. When he left for school this morning he was zoned out the whole time. I didn't go with him because the first quarter is almost over so we decided that we would wait until second quarter for me to start school. Now I had to address the Lex problem. In my dimension he couldn't be trusted. This dimension might be different though. I was at a loss for once in my life. I guess it was time to give Lex a visit.

It didn't take me long to find his mansion. All I had to do was look in Clark's room and I found his address on a piece of paper. I don't know why though. Anyways I was there in about 15 minutes. I walked to the gate and pressed the button on the comm. (A/N: I don't know if there is a comm. but there is in my story!).

"Who is it?" came an uninterested voice.

"Robin Wayne. (A/N: he needs a disguise) Tell Lex I need to speak with him and that I am a friend of Clark's."

About 5 minutes later the gate opened and I was ushered into an office in the mansion. The door was shut and I turned around to come face to face with Lex.

"You were the kid laying on Clark right?" he asked

"Yah, I was doing pull-ups in the rafters when I fell on him. No biggie!" I said in my cheeriest voice. Which was pretty fake. And I think he could tell.

"Well, nice job then." he said smirking at me.

He walked over to a table and got what looked like scotch and poured himself a glass. I propped myself up against his desk.

"I can tell you're not old enough but would you like some scotch?" he asked me.

"Why not!" I exclaimed. There was no Bruce to yell at me for drinking it.

He gave me the glass and I took a sip trying not to choke. It was strong and tasted horrible but I still loved it. Lex put down his glass and walked up to stand in front of me. Really close to me.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes before?" he asked. His face millimeters away from mine.

I couldn't take it anymore. I closed the space between us and locked lips with him. I don't know where this came from. He was just provoking me. And the scotch was clouding my judgment. It was just a small kiss but it progressed into more. His mouth opened and his tongue grazed across my lips. I instantly opened my mouth out of shock and his tongue was exploring every part of my mouth. He pushed up against me and molded me to him. I wrapped my right leg around his waist and grinded against him. That's when I realized what I was doing. I pushed off him and ran out. How was I going to explain this to Clark if he ever found out?

CLARK'S POV

I just got home from school. It was boring as usual and I had my mind on Dick the whole time. When I got home he was waiting for me at the kitchen table. Mom and dad were in town apparently so it was just me and him.

"Hey!" I said.

"I KISSED LEX!" he exclaimed.

Oh FUCK!

_**SMALLVILLESMALLVILLESMALLVIL LESMALLVILLESMALLVILLE**_

REVIEW AND PM ME IDEAS!


End file.
